pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardira
Description Guardira is a shield unit featured in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero: a new kind of class which specializes in defense for your Patapons (as his name implies). He is a Mofu Tatepon, wearing a purple mask shaped like a horned sheep: Guardira is level 7 when he is unlocked. Guardira is unlocked when you level your Taterazay to level 7. If you get Guardira and Taterazay to level 10, you unlock Bowmunk. Guardira evolves at level 10 and level 20. Evolve Forms Equipment Guardira can use: *Swords, Shields and Greatshields from unlocking. *Clubs from level 10. *Halberds from level 15. Uberhero Mode: Mega Shield '' Summons a huge shield that protects the rear lines. 10% of damage received by shield transfers to Uberhero.'' *'Activate:' *'Combo:' Upon entering Uberhero Mode, the Tatepon emblem appears above him. The ginormous size of his shield blocks most frontal attacks during Uberhero Mode, while only taking ten percent of the damage he receives. Also, the Uberhero is immune to critical damage while in Uberhero Mode. This shield can block almost all attacks, including Balrog's Shockwaves, which are normally piercing. This works well with Pingrek's and Bowmunk's Uberhero Modes, and Yarida's and Piekron's normal attacks, as it protects Pingrek's Healing Chateau, protects Bowmunk while he's healing with Freaky Tree and supports Yarida/Piekron, as their Leaping Spear Class Skill makes them jump high enough to get hit while attacking, leaving themselves open to dangerous airborn attacks such as the Cyclops' Rock Throw, which does potentially fatal damage to those unprepared. He also screams "'Dekkaidon'"(デッカイドン) which means "bigger shield" in the Patapon language. And with a good greatshield and defense, defending with ChakaChaka is easy against Gheek Dongora's Charging Worm Attack as your Patapons will be safe from its 999999 damage (it becomes 0 damage to other units and less than half damage to the Uberhero). Attacks PONPON Song Sword and shield: Normal Tatepon (Taterazay) attack Hammer and shield: Normal Dekapon (Tondenga) attack Great Shield: Rams shield into enemies. Low damage, but high knockback. CHAKACHAKA Song Activates Hero Mode for Uberhero. Either way, Chin and the Uberhero will move forward a bit. PONCHAKA ~ PONPON Song Guardira charges towards the enemies, no matter what he has equipped. When the Uberhero does that, he shouts "Hyyyyaaa!". Has high knockback ratio if equipped with a Greatshield. Hammer and shield: Shield bash and Normal Dekapon (Tondenga) attack Sword and shield: Shield bash and Normal Tatepon (Taterazay) attack Class Skills Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Knockback, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Sleep, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Knockback. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring sleep-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Poison, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Sleep. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring poison-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill lets Taterazay use it. Affected Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Set Skills Guardira originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Stagger Resist This skill doubles the stagger resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 8. Knockback Resist This skill doubles the knockback resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 15. Sleep Resist This skill doubles the sleep resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Sheep Hero Mode grants invulnerability to all attacks except those with burn effects, which cause instant death. Also, null burn and burn resistance are disabled. Learned at Level 32. Strategy * Greatshields require two hands to operate. Because of this, Guardira cannot carry a weapon with a greatshield equipped, greatly reducing his attack power. **Despite this, Guardira is able to equip Clubs, like Tondenga, which gives him a respectable amount of attack power. * It doesn't matter if you are using a shield or greatshield, Guardira activates the same Hero Mode. * Levelling up Taterazay alongside Guardira gives the latter the former's "Energy Field" Class Skills, and gives the former the latter's "Anti-Status Effect" Class Skills. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *The name Guardira is derived from the word "guard" or "guardian". *Guardira's appearance is very similar to that of the Komupon Kyuro from Patapon 2 *Guardira, along with Taterazay and Bowmunk, have the lowest HP of all the Shield Class Uberheroes. *Upon fully upgrading Guardira's Class Skills, he becomes immune to 4 status effects. *Guardira has the highest Defense of all Uberheroes. *The downside of his Set Skill "Peerless Sheep", seems to be linked to Mofu's vulnerability to fire. *Guardira is the only class that can have nothing equipped in one equipment slot; only if it has a Greatshield equipped. *Guardira is one of the only classes that can have total immunity over 5 different status effects at the same time without the set skill "Peerless Deer." He shares these immunities with Taterazay. **If Guardira has obtained all his Class skills, equips a Fireblessed Shield (Burn immunity), a Clown Helm (Freeze immunity) and activates his Hero Mode (Critical immunity), he will be invulnerable to all status effects except Tumble. Taterazay will also gain the similar benefits if Guardira's Class Skills are fully upgraded, and if Taterazay wields the same equipment. ***Peerless Sheep still causes the hero to die to any fire-based attacks. *A glitch may occur while activating Uberhero Mode and dying simultaneously. When it occurs, Megashield will spawn with you and will remain activated until Uberhero mode is activated normally. The spawned Megashield will give Guardira a defensive boost. After dying, Megashield will stay where you have died and block enemy attacks until you respawn again. Slogturtle has a similar glitch. *A glitch may occur if you don't use Guardira for too long. When the glitch occurs, Guardira is seen equipped with a shield but not with a weapon. Equipping another shield or weapon automatically makes Guardira equip a weapon again. If going on a mission, Guardira will not be able to deal any damage at all. *Even though Guardira is mainly a defense-based class, with a weapon and a shield (attack-based shield to increase attacks (e.g Stinger/Alldemonium Shield), he can deal a large amount of damage with his charging attack, bashing his shield and attacking with a weapon. *The Dolmorn Helm grants immunity to 4 status effects, which is a quick (In terms of simply equipping an item, rather than grinding for skill XP) alternative to gaining status effect immunity to Guardira rather than having to level up his Class Skills. *Guardira's horns are facing downwards, while Grenburr's horns are facing upwards. Both of their horns form an S-bend. *With Taterazay, you can just sit back and keep using the DEFEND song as the Energy Field is activated when damage is being dealt to your units, unlike how Guardira has to march and defend and take damage from his Mega Shield. *Guardira's Mega Shield is considered a structure type and will take extra damage from crush and strike blows. *Guardira's Mega Shield can be penetrated by some attacks that can penetrates structures, such as laser attacks. Oddly enough, Pyokorider's hero mode, Covet Hiss's penetrate class skill and weapons that can pierce through structures like Dokaknel's fang does '''NOT penetrate '''mega shield. *With the right equipment, Guardira can reduce Light damage to 10%, which can be an effective way to protect yourself from Cannogabangs who usually favor lasers. With the added critical immunity, you can absorb damage quite well. Just don't forget, you can't stop lasers from hitting teammates. Your best bet is to push back the Cannogabang as much as you can and allow your team to cover more ground. *Myamsars cannot immobilize you or deal x8 damage against you, if you are in Uberhero mode. *A great PvP tip is to equip Peerless Pig and increase your stamina as much as you can. Gallery es:Guardira Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units